


Le Chevalier au Loup

by LonelyDay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Angst, Drama, Future Fic, Gen, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon est de retour à Winterfell, sous une autre identité, dans une autre vie. Plus de quinze années ont passé, mais les choses n'ont presque pas changé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Chevalier au Loup

**Author's Note:**

> Rien qu'un post-ADWD, post-ASOIAF même, écrit du POV de Theon Greyjoy. Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Le nez planté vers l'horizon, il huma l'air frais. Ses narines se dilatèrent. Un picotement manqua de le faire éternuer. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et en laissa sortir un petit bout de chair rose qui explora le froid de l'hiver. L'air avait le goût de la neige.

Il réprima un hoquet et repoussa ses sanglots très loin en son for intérieur, là où ils s'amassaient par centaines.

_Les pleurs sont pour les fillettes._

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et le prit de surprise. Il se retourna brusquement vers la femme qui le dévisageait. Nym, le capitaine du bateau, l'interrogea de ses grandes prunelles sombres, une moue triste sur le visage. Elle était l'une des seules à connaître sa véritable identité, l'une des seules à connaître toute son histoire.

\- Prêt ? lança-t-elle.

Il repoussa sa main d'un coup d'épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté. Toutes les années qu'il avait passées à Westeros étaient mortes et enterrées depuis longtemps.

_Plus de quinze ans._

Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac à l'évocation de ce chiffre. Il se sentit vaciller sur le pont et dut se tenir plus fort au bastingage pour ne pas tomber.

Il avait pourtant tout laissé de sa vie d'avant une fois descendu du navire où sa sœur et lui avaient accosté des années plus tôt. Il avait traversé les mers qui séparaient Westeros des terres de l'ouest, caché de tous. Son nom, ses origines, son histoire, même ses défroques, tout avait été emporté par les remugles salés de l'eau.

Des années après, il n'y avait plus que Khan et ses équipages, Khan et ses boutres, sa marine marchande, Khan et ses histoires de pirate. Theon Greyjoy s'était noyé au milieu de ses rêves et de ses regrets.

Il aperçut au loin le port qui émergeait difficilement des brumes, bataillant contre les intempéries impitoyables du Nord. Les rivages lui parurent familiers. Il les avait déjà arpentés à une époque où il tenait fièrement un drapeau, à une époque où il flanquait un garçon à peine âgé de quinze ans.

Il refoula un vieux soupir. La tristesse s'était mue au fil des ans en une profonde mélancolie. Il ne pourrait jamais réparer le mal qui avait été fait.

Il se tourna vers le capitaine du navire qui le quittait. Elle marchait sur le pont, ses hanches se balançant à chacun de ses pas, sa longue tresse noire battant l'arrière de ses cuisses. Elle porta sa main au fourreau de son épée, Maligne, et le héla en dévalant les escaliers.

\- Prépare-toi, nous ne tarderons plus à arriver. Tâche de faire comme si de rien n'était.

 

 

Khan rehaussa la fourrure qui le couvrait. Le froid le gelait jusqu'à l'os. L'humidité imprégnait sa tenue. Même ses pieds, pourtant maintenus au chaud dans des bottes en cuir, n'avaient pas échappé à la dure rigueur du Nord.

Il plaça ses mains au-dessus du brasier autour duquel Nym et quelques-uns de ses meilleurs matelots grouillaient comme des mouches sur une carcasse. Il tressaillit. Les doux rayons du soleil d'Essos lui manquaient déjà. Khan avait navigué dans les mers les plus chaudes du monde si bien que sa peau avait fini par se tanner et prendre une couleur brune. Ca avait fait ressortir toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait héritées de son séjour dans les cachots de Fort-Terreur et attiré la curiosité de son équipage. De nombreuses rumeurs avaient circulé sur l'origine de telle ou telle marque, de la perte de tel ou tel doigt. Nym seule connaissait la vérité.

Khan jeta un regard autour de lui. L'actuel seigneur des lieux avait procédé à la reconstruction de la forteresse après son retour. Les soutiens et renforts des murs avaient bien été inspirés d'architectures orientales comme Khan avait pu en voir dans les temples de Braavos, mais la salle était restée la même. L'estrade seigneuriale et le siège du seigneur du Nord avaient gardé l'aspect rugueux et froid, solide et sans fioriture, que Khan avait connu. Mais l'incendie avait tout ravagé, tout brûlé et Stannis, après lui, tout rasé. Il ne restait plus que des cendres et des ruines de Winterfell après le Bâtard, les Bolton, l'Hiver, le Roi et les Dragons. Le trône qui surplombait la pièce de ses immenses accoudoirs et de son haut dossier frappé au blason des Stark, surmonté par deux énormes têtes de loup et drapé d'un tissu gris et bleu lui rappelait fort celui sur lequel Lord Eddard Stark, en son temps, s'était assis, celui duquel le Jeune Loup avait pris ses premières décisions, celui sur lequel un garçon stupide avait osé se proclamer Prince.

Khan se détourna. Il avait beau avoir changé de vie, son passé restait immuable, gravés dans la pierre de sa mémoire.

Le souffle de Nym au parfum de tabac lui effleura l'oreille :

\- Ce seigneur, comment se déplaçait-il ?

\- Sur le dos d'un simple qui le trimbalait dans tout le château. Je suppose qu'il est décédé aujourd'hui et il y a peu de chance qu'un Lord soit encore monté à dos d'homme.

Leurs murmures furent interrompus par l'arrivée de la garde seigneuriale. Tous les hommes pénètrent dans la salle, armés d'épées brillantes, amenant avec eux une nouvelle bourrasque glacée. Derrière eux apparut un large fauteuil de bois monté sur de grosses roues. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années doté d'une longue chevelure brune soigneusement peignée s'y tenait droit, le menton altier. Une femme vêtue de la même armure grise que les gardes poussait le fauteuil. Des cheveux broussailleux encadraient son visage ridé, coupé d'une balafre qui s'étendait d'une joue à l'autre. Elle ne jeta qu'un bref regard sur les marchands, mais Khan sentit tout le poids de ses prunelles noires sur lui.

Elle l'avait reconnu, malgré les années et les affres du temps qui marquaient le corps de Khan, malgré la peau brune du pirate et les dessins qui décoraient le côté droit de son crâne chauve, malgré les bijoux dorés qui ornaient son cou et les habits chamarrés dont il s'était épris, malgré son apparence qui reniait tout lien avec la terre de ses ancêtres.

Khan grinça des dents et se pencha discrètement vers Nym.

\- La sauvageonne, grommela-t-il entre ses dents abîmées. Osha. Elle est toujours là.

Nym hocha de la tête, avertie.

À la suite du seigneur des lieux, entra une femme d'allure longiligne. Sa taille égalait presque celle des hommes. Ses cheveux tressés retombaient de chaque côté de ses épaules que Khan devinait fines sous l'épaisseur du haut qu'elle portait. De robe, elle ne portait point. Seuls un pantalon et une veste d'homme l'habillaient. Une tête de crocodile en bronze tenait les pans de sa chemise au niveau de la poitrine. Elle ne portait ni parure, ni bijou.

Un gigantesque loup ferma la marche. Il trotta jusqu'à l'estrade et attendit sur son derrière, calme, que son maître s'installe.

Aucun marin ne réagit.

Le siège une fois à hauteur du trône, le seigneur s'y hissa à la force des bras. Il s'assit, ses mains campées sur le bois et toisa la pièce entière. Son regard passa brièvement sur Khan. De là où il se tenait, Bran ne l'avait peut-être pas encore identifié, mais le pirate pouvait être certain qu'Osha ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

La jeune femme vêtue comme un homme se plaça tout à côté du Lord et posa une main blanche sur celle du seigneur.

_Son épouse._

Le choc passé, Khan ne mit que quelques secondes à fouiller dans ses vieux souvenirs pour faire le lien entre la petite créature frêle que Theon avait croisée à Winterfell lors de son attaque. Il avait autrefois appris à reconnaître les blasons de toutes les maisons du Nord. Il ne lui en restait plus que quelques bribes parcellaires, mais les paludiers étaient à part. Le nom de cette femme, Khan était incapable de s'en souvenir, mais il n'avait aucun doute, elle était la fille de Howland Reed.

\- Plutôt atypique comme couple, lâcha Nym.

_Tu peux parler_ , songea Khan.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

Il se précipita à terre, le genou ployé en signe de respect.

Il n'était plus un Fer-Né, ni un allié des Stark, mais il lui sembla pourtant qu'il avait gardé de vieux réflexes.

Le ricanement de Nym parvint à son oreille, mais elle l'imita presque aussitôt, comme tous les marins qui s'étaient regroupés autour du brasero. Bran Stark hocha la tête et les pria de se relever d'un geste gracieux de la main.

\- Nyméria Main de Fer, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir entre nos murs.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, répondit cette dernière qui effectua une révérence un peu maladroite.

Khan la voyait rarement faire des courbettes aux seigneurs qu'ils leur arrivaient de visiter. Ça n'avait tout simplement jamais été son genre. Mais tout était différent à Westeros.

\- Je présume que vous avez ce que je recherche ?

Bran se redressa sur son fauteuil et dévoila deux grands yeux vitreux qui jusqu'alors n'avaient été que de petites fentes.

\- Vous pensez bien, Lord Stark. Nous n'aurions pas fait tout ce chemin depuis Braavos si ça n'en valait pas vraiment la peine. Tout a été porté à Winterfell depuis les cales de mon navire. Je suis certaine que cela plaira à sa Seigneurie.

\- Sans aucun doute, mais je pense que vous ne me contredirez pas si je vous propose de régler cela demain ?

\- Comme sa Seigneurie préfère. Mais il est vrai que le voyage a été éprouvant pour nous tous. Nous sommes fatigués et ...

Elle s'arrêta un moment ce qui laissa le temps au jeune seigneur de lui sourire et de poursuivre :

\- Le froid ne vous a pas épargné. Je doute qu'aucun d'entre vous y soit habitué.

\- Je n'aurais pu mieux dire.

\- Winterfell s'occupera de vous en attendant que vous puissiez reprendre la mer. Votre équipage sera nourri et logé à notre compte. Vous serez personnellement invitée à ma table et à celle de Lady Meera. Ce soir nous donnerons un banquet. Mon frère, Rickon, sera là.

Khan trembla dans ses chaudes fourrures.

_Le Chevalier au Loup._

Des bruits couraient sur Rickon Stark, à travers tout Westeros, au-delà même des mers. Il était dit plus animal qu'homme, préférant la compagnie de sa bête à la couche d'une femme. Le jour, il parcourait Westeros en chevalier errant, venant en aide aux petits seigneurs, secourant le pauvre et le faible. La nuit, il se transformait en loup et ses instincts animaux reprenaient le dessus.

S'il devait bien en craindre un, c'était Rickon. Bran ne l'avait jamais porté dans son coeur, mais il s'était fait un nom pour sa sagacité. Il y avait eu Bran le Bâtisseur à Winterfell. Le remplaçait Bran le Savant. Son nom avait fait le tour du monde : on le disait bon et juste, sage et réfléchi. Son infirmité, même, ne lui était plus associée. Rickon en revanche avait toujours été incontrôlable.

Bran fixa le pirate. Il ne fallut qu'un seul regard à Khan pour voir dans les yeux de mort du seigneur son vieux reflet. Le masque venait de voler en éclats.

\- Il était temps pour lui de rentrer sur nos terres. _L'hiver vient._

Ces dernières paroles sonnèrent comme un avertissement. Un courant d'air fit grelotter les genoux du pirate. Aucune porte ne s'était pourtant ouverte.

Nym lui lança un regard de travers. Khan devait être dans en bien piteux état pour qu'elle en vienne à le reprendre.

Le retour de Rickon n'avait rien d'un hasard.

 

 

Un homme à sa table resservit sa coupe. Khan piqua du nez. Il avait bu à n'en plus pouvoir et les cris et les odeurs de viandes rôties et de sueur mêlées lui donnaient des nausées. Il se fit violence pour se redresser et croisa le regard de Nym assise tout au bout de la table, près du seigneur du Nord. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si calme. Elle qui d'ordinaire montait sur les tables, les bottes dans les plats, la coupe en l'air, écoutait attentivement les propos des plus hauts placés de Winterfell : l'intendant et le capitaine de la garde lui faisaient la conversation quand Bran ne l'interrogeait pas. Son jeu de marchande irréprochable faisait son effet. Il lui sourit et tendit le verre qu'il buvait dans sa direction. Il quitta la table en titubant sur quelques mètres avant de se reprendre.

Au même moment les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dans un fracas tonitruant. Le froid paralysa tous les convives qui se turent. Une carafe éclata sur le sol et les violons grincèrent une dernière fois. La brume s'épancha. Elle disparut après un moment qui parut une éternité et dans le brouillard surgit une sombre silhouette.

D'épaisses boucles auburn retombaient sur de larges épaules. Trapu et musculeux, vêtu d'une fourrure grise usée, l'homme s'avança. Son teint clair brilla à la lueur des feux allumés dans la pièce. Des ombres se dessinèrent au cœur de ses yeux bleus quand Khan les rencontra. L'alcool et la surprise balayèrent quinze années d'existence en un coup de vent. Khan oublia le pirate et redevint Theon Tourne-Casaque, le Prince de Winterfell qui avait trahi son frère de cœur pour l'espoir d'un rien de fierté dans les yeux de son père. Ses genoux claquèrent.

_Un fantôme_ , songea-t-il.

Robb était mort des années auparavant, à un mariage qui avait mal tourné. On l'avait poignardé d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur, raccourci de la tête avant d'y coudre celle d'un loup. Son corps avait pourri on ne savait trop où, sa tête n'avait jamais été retrouvée et sa fourrure avait servi de paillasson à Lord Walder Frey.

Pourtant Khan ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Robb Stark aurait sans doute ressemblé à ce jeune homme confiant et plein d'allant s'il avait pu trancher la tête des Lannister et reconquérir son royaume perdu.

Bran Stark se détacha de son fauteuil de bois, émergea des ténèbres, et salua le nouvel invité. Sa voix résonna dans la salle :

\- Ser Rickon, mon frère, joins-toi à moi. Faites installer une chaise près de moi pour mon frère, ordonna-t-il.

Ser Rickon Stark se baissa révérencieusement devant son aîné et fit un pas dans la salle. La porte claqua derrière lui et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que se découpa de son ombre une monstrueuse masse grise. Broussaille, le vieux compagnon du chevalier, collait aux talons de son maître. Personne n'osa lui faire la remarque, quand bien même Été, la propre bête du seigneur des lieux, n'avait été conviée au banquet.

Khan resta figé sur place, ses yeux seuls suivants à la trace le chemin parcourut par Rickon qui salua son frère, sa belle-sœur, Osha et tous les fidèles du Nord assis à la table. En dernier, il se présenta à Nym.

L'effet ne perdura plus longtemps et les rires et l'ivresse reprirent bientôt le dessus.

Khan profita de ce moment pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

Dehors, l'air frais lui brûla le visage. Il respira profondément et s'avança dans la neige. Il s'élança dans la cour où Theon avait un jour appris à manier l'arc et l'épée, dépassant la forge et les étables. Les arbres s'élevaient au loin. Un immense barral lui faisait face et il crut que le vent murmurait son prénom.

Khan lança un regard aux alentours. Seul un oiseau l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, recroquevillé et tremblant sur une branche enneigée.

Khan chancela sur ses pieds et cacha à son regard le monde qui l'entourait. Les fantômes et les murmures l'avaient quitté depuis longtemps. Tout ceci appartenait à une autre vie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit ceux du grand arbre sacré pleurer. Comme ce ne pouvait être qu'un tour de son imagination, il se pressa de rebrousser chemin.

Il manqua de se retourner une ou deux fois sur sa route. L'envie était plus forte que lui. Il y avait des années qu'il ne s'était pas enfoncé dans ces bois qui l'avaient vu grandir, comme tous les enfants d'Eddard Stark avec qui on l'avait élevé. Il n'avait plus prié les anciens dieux depuis qu'il avait pris la mer, mais jamais il n'avait renoncé à leur foi. Sur Braavos, tous les dieux se côtoyaient et un homme meurtri qui s'était un jour appelé Theon de la maison Greyjoy n'avait pu choisir entre les croyances de ses ancêtres et les anciens dieux qui avaient veillé sur lui.

Il se dit finalement qu'il valait mieux qu'il évite ces bois qui le ramenaient à des souvenirs trop douloureux ... _du moins, pour un instant_.

Khan vida sa vessie dans la neige et retourna dans la salle.

Podrick, l'un des fils de l'actuel seigneur de Quart-Torrhen, un grand bonhomme plutôt costaud, une chevelure noire surmontant son énorme crâne de molosse, lui tendit une énième coupe et lui tapota dans le dos, ce qui manqua de faire dégringoler Khan.

Le pirate la vida d'une traite et laissa le chaleureux breuvage qui coulait dans sa gorge l'enivrer. Il suivit les rire et les hurlements de ses voisins de table, mais la peur ne daigna pas une seconde se déloger de son estomac.

Au fond de la salle, derrière les flammes qui brûlaient dans les yeux du chevalier qui ne cessait de le fixer, il vit Rickon, le garçon qui avait pleuré quand Theon s'était emparé de Winterfell.

 

 

Dehors, le froid matinal balaya le brouillard dans sa tête. Khan venait d'émerger des limbes d'un sommeil brumeux. Il s'était réveillé dans une pièce qu'il ignorait avoir pénétrée, mais Nym dormait à ses côtés et il ne pouvait plus en remercier les dieux, anciens et noyés.

Dans la cour, quelques jeunes soldats s'entraînaient sur des hommes de paille à l'épée. Un homme armé d'un maillet traversa la place pour entrer dans la forge, une main tenant sa tête. Le banquet donné la veille couvrait encore les esprits.

Khan visita l'armurerie et emprunta la première arme qui lui passa sous la main. Elle n'était pas proprement équilibrée, le manche était brisé et la lame usée, mais elle ferait l'affaire pour la matinée.

Il exécuta quelques mouvements, frappant à gauche, puis à droite, parant avec le plat de sa lame. Il accéléra la cadence, faisant vibrer et souffrir l'innocent épouvantail qui lui faisait face.

Alors qu'il préparait son coup final, le bras tendu, un sifflement vint couper son élan et sa concentration. Ses yeux suivirent instantanément la source de ce son qui lui était plus que familier.

Une flèche avait transpercé le centre d'une cible à quelques mètres de lui. L'archer souriait, son grand arc devant lui, fier de sa performance. Il lança un regard de défi à Khan qui baissa les yeux.

Rickon s'approcha de lui, il était trop tard pour fuir :

\- Êtes-vous le second de Nyméria ? demanda-t-il.

Khan ricana malgré lui, sans trop savoir si c'était en réaction à ce que Nym avait pu dire de lui ou au fait que Rickon s'adresse à lui en feignant l'ignorance.

\- Son _second_ , oui, répondit-il.

Le mot lui écorcha la bouche.

\- Que dites-vous d'un tir ?

La demande étouffa presque Khan. Rickon ne pouvait ignorer les traitements qu'avaient subi Theon Greyjoy. Jamais plus les mains torturées du dernier fils de Balon n'avaient été capables de tenir un arc.

Khan ne se démonta pas pour autant et fit lentement glisser le cuir de ses mains. Il portait presque toujours des gants, que le temps s'y prête ou non. Il n'infligeait que rarement à ses yeux la vision de ses moignons.

Deux de ses doigts avaient été amputés d'une phalange, les autres de deux. La chaleur des mers d'été prenait soin des douleurs qui le lançaient régulièrement, mais le froid les intensifiait et la pluie les démangeait. S'il avait pu réapprendre à tenir une épée, tirer une flèche lui était impossible.

Le pirate vit une grimace s'afficher sur le beau visage du chevalier.

\- J'ai su tirer à l'arc, un jour. Mais j'ai fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

\- Ou vous avez tout simplement fait les mauvais choix et décidé de vous entourer des mauvaises personnes.

_Un peu des deux_ , voulut répondre Khan.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le bleu, dur et froid, des prunelles de Rickon transperça Khan au plus profond de son âme et libéra le flot de ses regrets.

 

 

Khan avait évité Rickon et les soldats et tous les nordiens. Camouflé sous son épaisse fourrure, il s'était enfoncé dans les bois qui bordaient la forteresse de Winterfell pour rejoindre les anciens dieux. Il n'avait cessé de se retourner sur son chemin, craignant d'être suivi. Ses prières n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Le visage triste gravé dans le bois du grand barral aux feuilles blanches et rouges lui fit le même effet que la veille. Les esprits qui habitaient ces bois le ramenaient sans cesse à Theon et au sang qui salissait ses mains.

Khan s'agenouilla dans la neige et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le Nord ne se soucia pas le moins du monde du froid. Il ferma les yeux et commença à prier ces dieux qu'il n'avait pu abandonner.

Ces dieux n'étaient pas seulement les seuls à avoir garder foi en Theon quand même celui-ci était à peine capable de connaître son prénom. Ils l'avaient appelé et l'avaient guidé sur le chemin du pardon. Il était dit que les morts et les fantômes habitaient l'esprit de ces majestueux arbres. Khan lui entendait toujours la voix de Robb quand le vent soufflait entre les feuillages des barrals et voyait son regard dans les grandes fentes ténébreuses de l'écorce. S'il existait un au-delà après la mort, Khan était certain que Robb le regardait du haut de son trône de pierre.

Un craquement mit fin à sa tranquillité. Khan se redressa vivement et agrippa le manche de son arme, prêt à riposter. Entre deux troncs et la neige, deux yeux le fixaient, incongrus. Un daim l'avait surpris.

Khan quitta les bois sans même se retourner.

 

 

Les gardes qui croisèrent sa route lui lancèrent des regards de travers. Khan cracha par terre et jura en braavosi. Les nordiens se dévisagèrent, interloqués, mais passèrent rapidement leur chemin. La réputation des hommes de Nym Main de Fer ne s'était pas arrêtée aux rives de Westeros.

Le pirate entendit chuchoter quand il entra dans la grande salle. Il haussa cette fois-ci les épaules, mais se dit qu'il devrait peut-être en toucher deux mots à Nyméria quand ils auraient réglé leurs affaires avec le seigneur des lieux.

Son capitaine se tenait déjà au milieu de la pièce, devant l'estrade du seigneur du Nord. Il se glissa à ses côtés au moment où cliquetis et grincements de fer entrèrent en fanfare par la porte latérale. Bran le Savant se présenta à eux avec deux des hommes de sa garde et la sauvageonne Osha.

À peine le genou posé à terre, Khan reçut l'ordre de se relever. Il lut un bref sourire narquois scintiller au coin des lèvres du seigneur. Nym posa sa main sur son épaule et lui lança un regard étonné.

La voix calme de Bran les interrompit. Le seigneur des lieux et le capitaine du navire entreprirent une longue discussion sur le prix des trésors tant convoités des marchands. Ils restèrent polis, mais la tension grimpa rapidement.

Khan se priait de ne rien dire. Parfois il lançait un regard à Bran, mais sentait toujours une ombre se poser sur lui. Osha, sa main fermement serrée sur le manche de son épée, suivait chacun de ses mouvements, comme prête à bondir au moindre geste menaçant. Khan se voyait déjà une lame sous son cou, la gorge tailladée, un énième sourire sanguinolent sur sa peau qui lui hurlerait d'achever ces souffrances.

Pour la première fois, depuis des années, il sentit ramper en lui un sentiment étrange. Venu du fin fonds de ses souvenirs, se traînant dans ses entrailles, une peur maligne s'empara de lui. Khan n'aurait dû craindre un vulgaire estropié et sa horde de sauvages. Nym à ses côtés, il se savait capable de tous les écraser. Theon en revanche ... Theon était un tout autre personnage, un couard que Nym Main de Fer n'aurait jamais recueilli au sein de son fier équipage.

Un grognement accentua ses peurs.

Khan, nerveux, fit volte-face et aperçut le Chevalier au Loup lui faire signe. L'homme était accompagné de son loup-garou dont les yeux jaunes brillaient d'une lueur qui avait animé toute bête au moins une fois.

Et Khan comprit brusquement que quoi qu'il fasse, Theon se ferait dévorer par les loups.

 

 

Khan soupira et vida d'une traite le fond de son verre. Les yeux de Nym le couvaient comme un enfant. Elle se faisait du soucis pour lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être en génie pour comprendre que rien ne se déroulait comme Khan l'aurait voulu.

Le bon côté de la chose était sans doute que l'équipage quitterait bientôt le Nord. Nym et Bran étaient parvenus à un accord et tous les deux semblaient plutôt ravis. Pour fêter leurs relations commerciales fructueuses, le seigneur du Nord avait une fois de plus organisé un banquet. C'était bien plus en si peu de temps que Khan avait souvenir au temps de Lord Eddard Stark. Il y avait bien eu l'arrivée du roi Robert qui avait créé l'évènement un peu forcé du regretté seigneur nordien, mais cela restait exceptionnel en ces temps-là.

Khan avait préféré mettre cela sur le dos du retour de Rickon. Des bruits circulaient. Le benjamin de la fratrie n'avait apparemment pas posé un pied sur l'héritage de ses ancêtres depuis trois années complètes, ce qui était plus long encore que l'absence de Lady Sansa qui se déplaçait au moins une fois dans l'année pour retrouver son frère et prier aux pieds des barrals qui l'avaient vu grandir. Même Arya, qui vendait son épée à qui la désirait, s'arrangeait toujours pour fouler une fois tous les deux ans les terres du Nord.

Les musiciens entonnaient des chansons entraînantes et les marins se faisaient un plaisir de brailler à tue-tête des paroles brouillées par l'alcool. Nym frappait en rythme des mains et dansait au bras de nordiens que Khan surveillait d'un oeil méfiant. Ses tentatives pour changer l'humeur du pirate avaient pourtant avortées : Khan avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Un corps chaud frôla sa jambe et Nym se tourna vers lui. Khan sursauta. La bête s'était glissée entre eux deux. Rickon s'approchait muni d'un grand sourire et de verres qu'il leur tendit pour s'excuser. Khan le prit sans dire un mot, ce qui n'empêcha pas Rickon de se joindre à eux.

\- Comment avez-vous su que ces biens intéresseraient mon frère ? demanda celui-ci, intrigué, alors qu'il se mit lui aussi à frapper des mains.

La bonne humeur de ses convives lui était communicative.

\- Mon frère, aussi apprécié et réputé soit-il, n'a pas une influence si entendue, poursuivit-il. Ou me trompé-je. Cela fait des années que je n'étais pas revenu dans le Nord. Les choses peuvent si rapidement changer. Un jour suffit à refaire l'histoire.

Le sourire amer qu'il noya dans les ténèbres de son verre fit trembler Khan.

\- À vrai dire, c'est à mon second que je dois ce contrat, avoua Nym.

Khan ne releva pas ce titre qui avait le don de l'agacer.

Dans une autre vie, un autre temps, un autre monde, il aurait été roi. Le roi d'un caillou mouillé perché au milieu d'une mer aride, mais roi quand même.  _Robb aussi a été roi et on lui a coupé la tête_ , pensa-t-il, la gorge nouée.

On avait gravé une pierre au nom du Jeune Loup et enterré ses os dans les profondeurs de Winterfell avec ceux de son père et de sa mère. On avait chanté des chansons en son honneur et raconté comment il avait péri pour son peuple, comment on l'avait traîtreusement assassiné.  _Et les traîtres ont eu le temps d'être châtiés_ , pensa-t-il. _Tous ont été châtiés, tous, tous sauf un_ , se rappela-t-il.

Les rois s'étaient multipliés comme des lapins. Un vieux dicton avait dit à l'époque qu'on en trouvait dans tous les coins. La guerre des cinq rois s'étaient achevées depuis une bonne douzaine d'années. On avait eu le temps d'enterrer les morts et de les pleurer, même de reconstruire sur ce qui avait été brûlé.  _Renly est mort, Robb est mort, Balon, Joffrey, Euron, Victarion, Stannis et Aegon sont morts eux aussi. Et à la fin il n'en est resté plus qu'un et il a plié le genou devant les dragons._

On avait raconté que Tommen avait fondu en larmes devant la reine des dragons, qu'en se couchant à ses pieds, il l'avait priée d'épargner sa mère, sa sœur et son épouse et que la reine, émue par le bâtard qui avait usurpé son trône, l'avait pris dans ses bras, bercé et consolé, comme n'importe quelle mère l'aurait fait.

Theon avait vu Tommen pleurnicher à Winterfell. Il était pourtant le dernier à avoir tenu tête à Daenerys de la maison Targaryen.

_La vie a toujours été dure, mais les Fer-Nés sont faits de roches et de sel. Ils ne craignent ni le vent, ni la tempête, ni l'eau, ni l'acier_ , ressassait encore la voix des oncles Greyjoy dans les vieilles esgourdes de Khan.  _Mais ils n'ont pas vu venir le feu et ils ont tous péri dans les flammes_ , pensa-t-il. Asha était la seule des Greyjoy à avoir survécu. Elle régnait encore aujourd'hui sur la terre de ses ancêtres, en seigneur des Îles de Fer.

_Il vaut mieux être second que mort_ , se convainquit Khan.

Les regards qui s'étaient penchés sur lui avec insistance le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Nym répondit à la place de Khan :

\- Khan connaît bien votre culture et vos Seigneuries. Il est l'un des rares à être originaires de Westeros ... Quand nous sommes tombés sur les marchandises que le seigneur votre frère a aujourd'hui en sa possession il m'a tout de suite suggéré que celui-ci serait très intéressé.

\- Une histoire fascinante ... mais votre second aurait-il perdu sa langue ? répliqua Rickon et son sourire de bête fendit sa gueule en deux.

Nym crut bon, une fois de plus, de sauver Khan qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répliquer. Dans le dos du chevalier qui lui prêtait bien trop d'attention à son goût, Khan lui lança un regard noir.

Rickon ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

\- Il a bien failli ! s'exclama Nym. Ca m'a coûté un navire !

Nyméria et Rickon ricanèrent de consort.

\- J'espère que ça en valait la peine, ajouta le chevalier en lorgnant sur le pirate qui se repliait dans l'ombre.

Si Khan avait pu être avalé par les murs qui l'entouraient, il se serait volontiers laissé faire.

Nyméria proposa à Rickon de le suivre sur la piste de danse et ils abandonnèrent le pirate, seul avec son verre. Celui-ci quitta la fête en prêtant attention que personne ne le suive. Il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas oublier de remercier Nym.

Le froid le prit aux tripes dehors. La neige avait recouvert les arbres et les toits et la cour. Au loin Khan ne pouvait pas même discerner la grand-route. Il n'y avait que le blanc à l'horizon, le blanc qui s'étalait à des kilomètres à la ronde pour tout engloutir. Ce qu'il avait craint arrivait : leur départ serait retardé.

 

 

 

Il referma brusquement la fenêtre qui trembla. Un oiseau vint taper à son carreau et Nym se mit à grogner entre leurs draps. Quand elle se tourna, elle dévoila le téton dressé d'un de ses seins.

Khan se glissa à côté d'elle et passa ses doigts estropiés dans sa tresse.

\- La neige a tout recouvert.

\- _L'hiver vient_ , ce n'est pas ce qu'ils disent ? lâcha-t-elle avec le sourire.

Le ton de Khan se durcit et sa main se crispa autour des cheveux de sa compagne.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

Sa remarque n'eut qu'un piètre effet car Nym se redressa et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts. Elle força le contact entre leurs yeux.

\- Cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Il ne t'est rien arrivé. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Et après tout, tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même, c'est toi qui a souhaité me suivre.

Khan se libéra d'un coup sec et après s'être vêtu, quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

 

 

Le parquet craqua sous la semelle de sa botte boiteuse. Khan grimaça avant de se glisser dans une enclave.

La voix de Rickon Stark résonnait du fond du couloir et sa bête approchait.

Le pirate se sentait stupide de vouloir se cacher d'un animal qui devait sentir son odeur des kilomètres à la ronde.

D'un pas hésitant, il tâta les lattes de bois qui firent de leurs siennes. Il jura entre ses dents, mais revint sur ses pas, la main fermement posée sur son arme, l'autre calée sous sa chemise. Il caressa du doigt sa dague. S'il avait survécu au Bâtard du Bolton et aux pires racailles des mers d'Essos ce n'était pas pour se retrouver égorgé dans un recoin sombre de Winterfell par la bête du dernier chiard des Stark.

Il se hâta, traînant tant bien que mal la patte.

Mais des pas le rattrapèrent et une main se referma sur son épaule.

\- Êtes-vous perdu ? demanda le chevalier avec un immense sourire. Je vous ai vu faire demi-tour.

Broussaille se rapprocha et ce fut plus fort que lui, Khan s'éloigna de deux bons pas.

Cela fit naître un énième sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

Khan ne les comptait même plus.

\- Est-ce que Broussaille vous effraie ? s'étonna Rickon. Auriez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ? Il n'attaque jamais sans raison.

La bestiole avait mordu les doigts de Theon des dizaines de fois à l'époque où Rickon se réfugiait en pleurs dans les jupons de sa mère.

Khan jeta un regard à la bête qui la fixait sans broncher.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier.

\- Il ne vous fera rien si je l'en empêche.

La voix de Rickon prit soudain un ton plus froid que les neiges qui l'avaient vu naître.

\- Vos hommes et vous feriez bien de ne pas traîner dehors, prévint le chevalier. Vous risqueriez de vous perdre et de ne jamais retrouver votre chemin.

Quand Rickon le dépassa et tourna à l'angle pour disparaître, Khan baissa les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient.

 

 

Khan courait, sautait, voltigeait dans la neige, mais ce n'était ni le vent glacé qui giflait son visage, ni ses membres torturés qui le faisaient souffrir.

La peur l'avait presque tétanisé. Il n'avait osé se retourner au moment où son instinct de survie lui avait hurlé de sauver sa peau.

Il sentait _leur_ présence au fond de ses entrailles. Son passé le rattrapait à grands pas et il n'y aurait rien pour l'aider à en réchapper.

Il prit la direction des bois, traînant toujours plus loin dans la neige sa vieille carcasse. La longue litanie d'un corbeau craqua dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Khan leva les yeux. Devant lui se dressait comme une tour de guet le grand barral auprès duquel il avait si longtemps cherché réconfort et conseil. Qu'il soit un Fer-Né dans le sang n'y changeait rien, il avait toujours prié les anciens dieux.

Il se jeta à genoux dans la neige et noua ses mains meurtries devant lui. La tête enfouie entre ses bras et ses paroles étouffées par la peur, il murmura avec hâte une prière. À peine expulsée, elle mourut dans les airs et peut-être n'arriverait-elle jamais aux oreilles des dieux du Nord, mais le temps pressait. Encore au sol, Khan tira de son fourreau la grande épée qui claquait contre sa cuisse. L'arme, vieux souvenir de ses premières années de pirate, scintillait dans la nuit.

Il fit volte-face et pendant un instant il n'y eut que le silence pour l'envelopper de ses sombres ténèbres.

_Avant que l'hiver ne vienne._

D'abord imperceptibles pour une oreille humaine, les bruits de bas qui foulaient le sol du Nord ne lui parvinrent pas. Il entendit un cri briser la tranquillité qui flottait au milieu des arbres et déchirer la peur qui s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

_Je suis Theon de la maison Greyjoy, un fils de Pyke. Les Fer-Nés sont faits de roche et de sel. Ils n'ont aucune crainte._

Il brandit son épée devant lui et attendit que son destin lui fasse face. S'il devait croiser la mort, il l'embrasserait, comme une vieille amie qu'il avait trop longtemps fuie.

Au milieu des ombres s'étendit une silhouette.

Khan ne cilla pas, même quand une épée trancha l'obscurité et quand des yeux jaunes le transpercèrent.

\- Enfin il s'est arrêté de courir, le Tourne-Casaque.

Le sourire qui se découpa sur le visage du chevalier fit finalement trembler le pirate qui n'en était plus un. Ici, au milieu de ces bois, il ne pouvait plus semer son passé.

\- Tu peux te cacher sous tous les déguisements du monde, Greyjoy, je te reconnaîtrai toujours. J'ai appris il y a longtemps à mémoriser le visage d'un traître.

Rickon s'approcha, sa bête collée à lui. Pendant un instant, Khan crut entrapercevoir dans le regard dur qui le fixait une lueur, celle qu'il avait vue autrefois, lorsqu'il s'était emparé de Winterfell. Mais cela ne dura qu'un très court moment car il ne resta plus que deux puits vides quand le chevalier l'interpella :

\- Comment pourrais-je oublié un visage qui m'a hanté durant des nuits ? Enfant, je ne voyais ni les flammes, ni les ruines de Winterfell, il n'y avait que toi et le sourire que tu abordais près de Père, près de Robb.

Plus Rickon s'approchait, plus sa bête devenait menaçante. Mais Khan ne bougea pas. Il resta planté au milieu de la neige, son épée tendue et prêt à se battre.

S'il abandonnait maintenant, il mourrait de la main du gamin qu'il avait vu grandir.

\- J'ai attendu tellement longtemps, Greyjoy, que tu reviennes sur ces terres.

Le sourire de Rickon, qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, ne présageait rien de bon.

Le plus jeune des fils d'Eddard Stark fit un signe à sa bête qui se rua sur Khan. Celui-ci balança son arme dans sa direction, mais l'animal esquiva beaucoup trop vite le coup et le fit basculer dans la neige. Sa main dans la gueule du loup, Khan lâcha son arme et au même moment, une nuée de corbeaux se posa sur les branchages qui les surplombaient. Les oiseaux se mirent à hurler en écho.

Rickon s'avança et laissa tomber son épée dans la neige. L'arme s'enfonça lentement jusqu'à ce que Khan ne puisse même plus en voir le reflet. Le chevalier sortit de sa ceinture un poignard et vint s'accroupir devant lui.

_Je ne suis plus qu'une proie._

La lame se fraya un chemin le long de sa gorge, en traça les contours de sa peau. Le froid empêcha Khan de déglutir. Sur le dos, il tenta de reculer, mais ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la neige et le grondement de la bête résonna comme un avertissement dans les bois.

Khan allait mourir. Les yeux de Rickon ne pouvaient pas mentir. Il avait de trop nombreuses fois affronté ce regard sur le champ de bataille, ce regard qui le poussait à donner le coup de grâce. C'était lui ou son adversaire et peu importe le nom de l'homme qui se battait en face de lui, il devait survivre.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Il n'avait même plus cette force en lui qui lui dictait de poursuivre.

Il s'était approché trop près de son passé et avait été trop loin. Il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il finirait noyé dans les flots de ses regrets.

Il avait encore le choix cependant, de partir sans un mot et de garder sa fierté ou de repousser encore une fois l'échéance.

À cette seule pensée, il se laissa tomber complètement, comme épuisé d'avoir trop couru après le temps.

_J'aurais dû mourir il y a des années._

Khan agrippa le col de son manteau et dégagea son cou.

\- Fais-le, mais fais-le vite, lâcha Khan dans un souffle, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Rickon. Ton frère, le seigneur de Winterfell, n'aimerait pas apprendre qu'un de ses invités a été torturé avant d'être tué.

Le rire de Rickon fit éclater la peur au creux du ventre de Khan et il se mit à frissonner. La situation lui sembla soudainement bien trop familière.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il ne connaît rien de mes projets ? Qu'il n'a rien organisé, qu'il ne couvrira pas tout ça ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il n'est pas là à regarder et à se délecter du spectacle ?

La main de Rickon s'éleva et pointa du doigt les branchages. Khan vit les centaines d'yeux qui l'observaient. Mais ce n'était pas ceux des étoiles.

_Les corbeaux._

\- Ils se nourriront jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de toi plus que tes vieux os et ton corps sera recouvert par la neige.

S'il avait pu choisir, Khan aurait souhaité qu'on jette son corps à la mer. Il trouva une mince consolation dans le bruit du vent dans les feuilles. Sa dépouille reposerait en paix auprès de ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir, auprès de ceux dont il n'avait cessé de chercher le pardon.

Khan aurait souhaité une dernière parole, un dernier mot d'excuse pour essayer de dire combien il regrettait, mais c'était vain.

Pour ses dernières minutes, il se tut, sans jamais décoller ses yeux de Rickon qui se crispa peu à peu. La lame tremblait sous la gorge de Khan sans pour autant passer à l'acte. Le loup gronda plus fort et des larmes vinrent couler sur les joues du jeune homme.

\- Durant des années j'ai souhaité que ce moment arrive. Je rêvais de pouvoir te planter un couteau dans le cœur, comme ils l'ont fait à mon frère, j'imaginais parfois mes mains se resserrer autour de ton cou jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de respirer. Je voulais que tu souffres et tout ce que j'avais entendu ne suffisait pas. Je voulais que tu souffres plus. Mais je n'étais qu'un gamin et avec le temps ... j'ai réalisé que rien de tout ça ne les ramènerait. Mais Theon ... tu connais le Nord mieux que n'importe quel Fer-Né et ce soir, tu n'auras pas à choisir : tu payeras le fer-prix.

Rickon n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Khan qui sentait le souffle erratique et chaud du chevalier. Ses lèvres mouillées dévoilaient ses dents comme prêtes à le mordre et sur ses tempes pulsaient le sang. Sa respiration saccadée grondait comme le tonnerre en prévision de la tempête qui ne tarderait plus à frapper.

Khan se demanda pendant un instant si la bête pouvait prendre possession de l'homme. Peut-être qu'après tout toutes ces histoires qui couraient sur Rickon Stark étaient vraies. Même les plus gros mensonges renferment des vérités.

\- _Le Nord se souvient._

Ce fut les dernières paroles que Khan put entendre.

La lame s'enfonça dans sa gorge et un liquide chaud recouvrit sa peau avant que ne vienne la douleur.

Ses mains autour de sa gorge se tintèrent d'un rouge poisseux et avec la neige sous lui, lorsqu'il se mit à ramper jusqu'aux pieds du barral.

Des pas s'éloignaient au loin, en couvrant des sanglots et des battements d'ailes claquaient dans les airs pour faire taire les corbeaux.

Sa vue se brouilla petit à petit et ses membres lui parurent de plus en plus lourds. Il rassembla les quelques forces qui lui restaient pour chuchoter une dernière prière qu'il espérait ne pas être noyée dans son sang.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit dans les ténèbres qui se resserraient autour de lui la silhouette qui l'approchait.

Theon sourit et s'abandonna totalement.

Les dieux l'avaient entendu.

_Il_ était venu le chercher.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite histoire, Khan, le nom que s'est donné Theon, est un titre mongol ou turc qui signifie _souverain_ ( selon wikipédia, donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut ). G.R.R.M. s'en serait servi pour créer le titre de _Khal_. Choix assez ironique, en soi.
> 
> L'histoire pourrait trouver une suite, si l'inspiration me vient.


End file.
